


“Come here, you can sit in my lap while I’m working.” | Sarah & 4 prompt

by kneesdeepinsaturn



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesdeepinsaturn/pseuds/kneesdeepinsaturn
Summary: Another sentence starter prompt; “Come here, you can sit in my lap while I’m working.”Enjoy <3





	“Come here, you can sit in my lap while I’m working.” | Sarah & 4 prompt

Today had been a rough day for the both of them.

Sarah’s feet hurt from the constant running away from every alien encounter. The heels didn’t help, and neither did the rocky and seemingly strange terrain of any planet they would land on. She would admit, an occasional reassuring hand grab from the Doctor to keep her track made her mind slip from the pain in the soles of her feet for a bit, but for a woman of her demeanor she’d much rather be carried away by the hero she had painted as the Doctor.

With what she thought was a sprained ankle, yet only turned out to be severe over stimulation, Sarah hobbled her way into the main control room, her hair still damp from the bath she had been soaking in for over an hour in an attempt to cure the pain. She remembered the Doctor mentioning something with a puff before she got in.

“The flux comparator is stuck, we’ll be here a while.” 

The nerve in his voice was something to atone to. He usually was filled with such an adrenaline rush after runs like these, but there was always that one thing with the TARDIS that destroyed his mood completely. Sarah turns the corner to the sight of her Doctor, dressed down in that silk, lace up shirt he always wore under that ridiculous sweater and vest. It was reassuring to know he was adjusting properly. She couldn’t help but look him down, him crouched there, tight pants bounding around ever curve of him. The calf high leather boots didn’t help her case any either.

“It’s not polite to stare.” 

Sarah smiles with flushed cheeks, pulling what little hair was sticking out back behind her ear.

“Have you found the problem yet?” 

She struts on over to him, her sore feel cool against the TARDIS’s tiled floor, her tacky fresh skin sticking to it every once and a while. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” 

The Doctor pulls back from a moment, having not yet looked up at Sarah. His hair is wettish from the stress of sweat, and he still smelled like the foreign planet outside. Sarah’s fresh scent helped mask the thought of them running for their lives only hours before. She crouches down to his level a little closer this time, giving her knees a chance to rest again.

He glances up to her when she’s not looking, her focus on the spray of wires emerging from the little panel adjacent to him. He can’t help but grin at the slow drying curls poking out from her head here and there. 

“Well, go on then. Woo me with your master knowledge on technology.” 

She says with lighthearted snark. She pulls the dress she had found earlier in his closet over her legs as she folds them to the side. 

The Doctor gives a big puff, blowing a raspberry. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to damage anything in there.” He taps his head. 

Sarah only laughs, nodding.

“Try me.”

The Doctor brushes his curls back, giving her an expression that said, ‘well, if you insist.’ He pulls one leg up to his chest and views his situation before speaking. 

“To put it simply-“he points to a wire with the tool in his hand. “- this wire here isn’t supposed to be here.” Sarah tilts her head to see better, moving closer. When he notices she’s interested, he continues. 

“This here, the button, see?” 

“Mhm.”

“When I press this- “ 

He pushes the orange rounded button in with his knuckle, and Sarah watches with adoration as the wires instantly clasp back together with a click!

“That’s what I’m trying to prevent.”

She’s so close to him that she can feel his hushed breaths against the back of her ear. Pulling back slowly to prevent any sudden jolts of pain, she looks at him, eyes flicking down his face and the bend of his shoulder. 

“I think you can do it.” She says softly. 

He gives the same look she’s giving him, except when he does it Sarah’s heart absolutely melts. It’s something about his grey toned blue eyes, the way his lips slowly curl to the ends of his ears when she notices he’s staring at her own again.

“I would help, however-“ Sarah suddenly jerks back, catching the Doctor off guard. She get’s up with a grunt, brushing down her dress again. 

“-I’m absolutely exhausted. Sitting on the floor isn’t doing these aches any better.” 

The Doctor leans back into the open panel, pulling at another stray wire.

“You need rest, I won’t argue that.” 

She looks at him with a beam and love in her eyes, and as she goes to walk off, she drags her hand across his shoulder, the silk smooth under her soft fingers. Just as she thought she could get away, he won’t let her, and with a giggle Sarah is swooped down and placed proportionately in his lap.

“Doctor-“

“You can sit here while I work. I don’t mind.” 

She knew arguing with a working man was futile, and gives in, relaxing her thighs on top of his far bigger ones. The fabric of his jeans is warm and soothing, almost like a blanket, and in little to no time Sarah’s pressed against his chest, moistened hair sticking to the side of his face as she slowly drifts off to dream of many more life threatening runs to come.


End file.
